buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer Organization
A5 - B8 The Slayer Organization was an institution founded by the Scooby Gang to gather and train the newly-activated Slayers following the Battle at the Hellmouth. Led by Buffy Summers, the organization included approximately five hundred Slayers out of the approximately eighteen hundred known to exist worldwide, split across ten separate squads, as well as mystics and other vampire hunters. Buffy led the organization from a command center in Scotland. It later disbanded after the Twilight crisis and the resulting end of magic. History The organization was founded in the aftermath of the Battle at the Hellmouth, during which Willow Rosenberg used the power of the Scythe to activate every Potential Slayer across the world. Buffy Summers had decided to share her power with the Potentials in order to defeat The First Evil. Following their victory at the Hellmouth and the destruction of Sunnydale, she and her friends spread out around the world to locate and train the Slayers they were now responsible for. Newly located Slayers are not forced to join the organization if they don't want to, but are nonetheless told the score about Slayers and vampires. This organization's formation is also the first time that there have been more confirmed Slayers than Watchers, as the only known Council-trained Watcher in the organization is Rupert Giles, with de facto Watchers including Xander Harris (due to his rank and experience), Andrew Wells (who was trained by Giles) and Robin Wood (whose mother was a Slayer, whose Watcher took him in and trained him), and thus each Watcher is responsible for a squad of Slayers dispatched over a wide area as opposed to the 1 Slayer, 1 Watcher dynamic of the past. Other squads are led by experienced Slayers such as Rona, Vi, and Satsu. In addition to more traditional Watchers and Slayers, the organization also employs Wiccan witches who use their powers to defend its bases and assist the Slayers during battles. Some funding of the organization comes from the Slayers' robbery of a Swiss bank, though Buffy insists that some of the funding comes from anonymous contributors. Organized enemies of the organization include the Twilight Group. After Buffy broke the Seed of Wonder and brought the End of magic, the other Slayers lost their faith in her leadership and the organization disbanded. However, some aspects of the organization remained: Andrew gathered several of his former Slayer squads to start a disaster relief organization, while Faith Lehane still runs a London-based squad. Squads Scotland * Buffy Summers (squad leader) * Xander Harris (watcher) * Dawn Summers * Leah * Rowena * Satsu (formerly) * Renee (deceased) Rome * Andrew Wells (watcher) * unidentified leader (squad leader) * Buffy Summers (Rome decoy) * Simone Doffler (went rogue) * Posey (deceased) St. Petersburg * Rupert Giles (watcher) * Courtney Cleveland * Robin Wood (squad leader) Manhattan * Violet (squad leader) * Randy Giles (watcher) Chicago * Rona (squad leader) * Rupert Giles (watcher) * Buffy Summers (underground decoy) (deceased) * Simone Doffler (formerly) * Anaheed (formerly) * Tessa Freer (formerly) Tokyo * Satsu (squad leader) * Aiko (deceased) * Ayumi * Malita Barcelona * Donna Azores * Nadira (squad leader) London * Nadira (squad leader) * Daphne * Marianne (deceased) * Vanessa Miscellaneous Slayers * Dana (incapacitated due to mental illness) * Nisha (went rogue) * Kira * Various others Affiliates Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy were members of the organization, but had no permanent base of operations. Rupert Giles was also a member, travelling between squads to teach the young Slayers about their legacy. Faith Lehane was a loose associate, performing black op-style missions at the behest of Wood and Giles. Giles and Faith eventually founded their own splinter group dedicated to finding and rehabilitating Slayers who had made bad choices. Category:Organizations Category:Slayer Organization Category:Scooby Gang allies